


Coffee Talk

by CooperJR



Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Drabble, Early Mornings, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/pseuds/CooperJR
Summary: Early mornings should be spent quietly, Killua believed. With coffee. And no one complaining about their coffee.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000959
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Coffee Talk

Early mornings at the small café had become a main part of their week long stay in Giverny. Half way through their trip to Luxembourg, their next host had called and said that due to a family emergency, their doors would be closed until the end of the week.

  
Gon had almost thrown a fit at the delay, but Killua reminded him this was their first break in three months, and technically it couldn’t even be seen as them taking vacation. It could be phrased as being stuck due to a hurricane on the coast, or a train breaking down. Things just happen.

  
After finding a more isolated motel to avoid tourists, and paying it out for their week stay, they began to wander the local area for hole-in-the-wall shops, markets, and using their noses to find good eateries. The café had become an immediate favorite of Killua’s when Gon had attempted to order something and the barista had rolled her eyes at his poor pronunciation of ‘fresh’.

  
~

  
Killua set both of their coffees down, Gon immediately picking it back up and winking as they brushed fingers.

  
Killua rolled his eyes but noticed his heart give an involuntary stutter.

  
He felt karma had been dealt when Gon suddenly flinched from his sip of coffee. “Gck, wha- it’s sWEET! You know I don’t like sweet coffee, Killua!”

  
“It’s not from sugar, holy hell Gon. It’s almond milk, it can’t be that bad.”

  
“How would you know, you put ten packets in before you even taste the coffee!”

  
“If you wanted something specific you should have said so.”

  
“I- yeah, you’re right. I’ll just-“ he took another drink of the coffee before grimacing again. “Never mind, I thought I could do it but I can’t. Killua, please?”

  
He ignored him and calmly sipped from his custom mocha and vanilla breve, scanning the local newspaper for anything interesting that might strike his companions' interest for a story.

  
“Killua will you please drink the coffee for me? I don’t want to waste it, Ki-llu-a~~~”

  
How he could whine and sing his name and still not make Killua want to punch him had always been a sort of query to sit in the back of his mind. He continued to ignore him.

  
“I just- I don’t- please don’t make me go up thereeeeee, Ki-“

  
“Every morning, we drink coffee. Every morning, I ask you what you want me to order for you, so the barista doesn’t end up throwing a dish at your head for butchering 'milk.' And every time, you say either plain drip, americano, or ‘anything.’ Every time. Unless you say what you want me to order, I will continue to get you something that does not have added sugar or sweetener, every time. However, that does leave me with many, many, other options. Remember that, and remember this.” He tipped his sunglasses down and finally gave a pointed look at the coffee being held out to him before swinging his eyes back to Gon’s.

  
He was pouting.

  
Killua was too fatigued to bother caring, and could handle the small guilt he knew he’d feel at a later date. Possibly with a spicy noodle dish.

  
He gave an Oscar-worth flick of the newspaper before turning back and being immersed with a story of a local grocery market.

  
Gon proceeded to grumble and wince every time he took a very long drink from his coffee. He signed with relief once it was empty.

  
Killua had finished the previous article and was simply gazing at the newspaper, eyes unfocused, ear tilted towards his companion.

  
“Killua? Would you be so kind as to order me-“

  
A waiter suddenly appeared and set a fresh cup of black drip coffee in front of him. Killua exchanged quick words of thanks before once again resting his eyes on the paper.

  
“This was your first warning.” He enunciated. “Tell me ‘anything is fine’ one more time, and I might not think to order the second cup.”

  
Killua was doing his best to keep the smug look off his lips as Gon blushed and fidgeted before mumbling a thanks and smiling over the black brew.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just getting a feel for AO3 and starting off this odd collection of drabbles that will EVENTUALLY have a much longer story plot. In the meantime tell me how you feel, and expect a LOT MORE hxh content coming soon ;)  
> ~Cooper


End file.
